The Spirit Ring
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: In medieval times, Michiru Kaioh moves into her new bought home in the small village Montefoglio, only to find out that it once belonged to a powerful magician...who now has a very unique problem. FINISHED
1. The New Home

Author's Note: And yet another ficcy written by me ^_^ I got the idea for it when my best friend Deacon and I were making fun about a book we both had read, which was about a magician and  a ring which was very odd. Hope you all like it ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka, Michiru or the book "The Spirit Ring". I just stole the title ^_^

Dedication: Dedicated to Deacon, my very best friend :)

The Spirit Ring

Prologue: The New Home

Michiru carried her last travel bag into the new house she had bought, letting out a satisfied sigh when she put it down. Being a woman in medieval times was difficult but being a _single woman in medieval times was even more difficult. Especially if the woman also had a certain liking for other women and didn't even want to think about marrying. The aqua haired girl let out another sigh and closed the heavy oak door behind her, glad that no one had noticed her arrival. She had moved from the big city Rome to this much smaller village, named Montefoglio, after her admirer in Rome had started to get on her nerves with all his proposals and presents he sent her. Luckily, the aqua haired girl had managed to buy an unoccupied house in Montefoglio, which had once belonged to a magician who had mysteriously disappeared. Of course, most people were too afraid to move into the house of a magician – who could know what kind of magical bans were on it? – but Michiru wasn't one of the women who believed in magic. More likely, she thought that all people who claimed to be magicians were impostors and swindlers – except for the ones who could make fire, like herself. Michiru looked around in her new home, checking all the rooms, before she started to make put her things – most of them clothes – to where they belonged. Her work got interrupted when somebody knocked the door. "Oh no." the aqua haired girl thought to herself. "Please let it be some old woman and not a guy who's keen on marrying me." She quickly prayed before she went to answer. Upon opening the door, Michiru found herself face to face with an old woman – Thank you, Lord! she thought to herself – who smiled at her, showing teeth which passed through a whole rainbow of colours, from yellow to black. "Welcome in Montefoglio." The old woman now chirped, two or three of her teeth shaking threateningly while she did. "Um…thanks." Michiru replied, smiling at her guest. "I'm Michiru Kaioh. Nice to meet you." "I'm Roberta Beneforte, same here." The old woman replied, still grinning from ear to ear. "So you live in the Magician's house now, huh?" Michiru nodded, returning the woman's grin. "Indeed, yes." She confirmed, already knowing what would come next. "Oh, but you should be careful, child. Maybe Wizard Tenoh put some bans on her house before she disappeared." The old woman now spoke, while Michiru suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Then, she suddenly perked up. "She? I thought the magician who lived here was male." The old lady giggled and shrugged. "Most people thought that Wizard Tenoh was male, she looked a lot like a man…and also behaved like one, if you know what I mean." The last words were accompanied with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. "Oh, I see." Michiru replied, also wiggling her eyebrows at the old woman. "But then, Wizard Tenoh disappeared, from one day to the other." The old woman continued her little speech. "Nobody knows where she went…but rumour says that she left a very mighty magic ring here, which has the power to fulfil every wish of the one who wears it." Michiru frowned inwardly before she asked: "And no one came here to search for it?" The old lady shook her head, giggling. "No. The people in Montefoglio are too superstitious for entering a magicians house without his permission…ever since Wizard Tenoh disappeared, no one has put his foot over the doorstep. Until you came, that is." "I see." Michiru mumbled again, hoping that the old lady would leave soon so she could continue her work. "Well, I'll leave now." The woman now spoke, almost as if she had read Michirus thoughts. "I still have dinner to cook, for my family." She already turned to leave, but suddenly looked back at Michiru and showed her teeth once more in an odd grin. "If you find the ring, you'll never have to worry about anything again, my dear. Maybe you should search for it." "I will, if I find the time." Michiru replied, smiling. The old woman said her goodbye and left while Michiru closed the door again and let out a small sigh. "A magic ring…yeah right." She then mumbled before she returned to unpacking her things. For now, the ring was completely forgotten, but soon, Michiru should remember it again. _


	2. Odd Happenings

Chapter 1: Odd Happenings 

Two hours later, Michiru finally was done with unpacking her bags. Letting out a happy sigh, the aqua haired girl allowed herself to sink down on the bed that had once belonged to the magician Haruka Tenoh, but now was hers, and closed her eyes for a second. The next moment, the aqua haired girl found herself lying on the ground. "Huh?" Michiru mumbled, wondering if maybe she had dozed off and had fallen out of the bed in her slumber without noticing. Slowly, she crawled into the bed again…when it suddenly jumped underneath her like a stubborn horse and threw her to the ground again. "What the heck?!" the aqua haired girl cried out, staring at the bed in anger. Which seemed to stare back at her. _"Oh, come on." The aqua haired girl thought to herself. _"It's a bed! It can't stare it at you!" _She slowly moved closer to the bed again, but before she even had to chance to touch it, it performed a little jump, causing her to squeal and jump back. The bed started to jolt around, then it moved. Towards her. Michiru, by now seriously frightened, slowly walked backwards, away from the evil bed and over to the door. "Leave me alone, you stupid piece of furniture!" the aqua haired girl shouted. The bed reacted by performing another jump, and Michiru could swear that if it had a tongue, it would poke it out to her now. "Behave now, or I'll get the axe and turn you into firewood!" the aqua haired girl now threatened. This seemed to scare the bed, since it moved away from her again. "Good bed." Michiru spoke, feeling awfully stupid all of a sudden. She was talking to a bed, for Heaven's Sake! "I can't believe I'm doing that." The young woman mumbled to herself, scratching the back of her head. "And where am I supposed to sleep now?" she then asked out loud, though not speaking to anyone in particular. "My bed has a life of it's own…" Suddenly, the sound of moving linen could be heard, and when Michiru looked at her bed again, the blanket had been moved to the side. As if the bed wanted her to sleep right now. Slowly, Michiru moved over to it, undressed and crawled in. She pulled the blanket over herself and closed her eyes, only to hit the floor within the next second. The aqua haired girl glared at the bed – which was shaking with laughter. Literally. The bed __shook, while a deep, husky voice laughed it's invisible head off. "Gotcha!" the voice now taunted, while the bed jumped again. "Haha." Michiru spoke, angered. "You think this is funny, huh? What are you, a ghost?" "Yes." The voice replied. Afterwards, everything stayed silent, and Michiru thought that maybe the ghost had gone to sleep, when suddenly the voice spoke directly into her ear: "BOO!", causing her to squeal and jump. The voice started to laugh again while the bed shook like crazy. Michiru stared at the scene wide-eyed ( O_O ), and a huge sweat drop formed on the back of her head. Sighing, the aqua haired girl decided to forget sleep for now and walked downstairs into the kitchen. She opened the hinged of her oven, knelt down in front of it and softly whispered: _"Piro." _The wood that had been inside the oven started to burn immediately. Michiru smiled, satisfied that the only spell she knew – and believed in – worked. "Witch!" the husky voice that had been laughing at her before suddenly spoke into her ear, causing her to jump again. "Stop that!" Michiru then yelled out. "No. Are you a witch? Cause that little fire spell isn't too great, you know." Michiru got angry; why should she let some ghost offend her. "Well then, show me if you can do better." The aqua haired girl spoke with derision in her voice, hoping that she could make the ghost leave that way. "Certainly." The voice replied instead of leaving, before it thundered: __"Piros Maximos!" A huge flaming wave shot out of the oven, nearly scorching Michirus hair, then shrank back to the size it had been before. Michiru stared at her oven in fear while the voice chuckled. "Happy now?" it asked. Michiru could just nod; it took her almost five minutes until she was able to speak again. "Can you…can you teach that to me?" The ghost stayed silent, and Michiru pouted. "Come on, please!" she begged, and finally, the voice sighed. "It shouldn't be too difficult for you, since you already know the basic spell. Just try." It advised her. Michiru concentrated and softly spoke: "Piros Maximos." Nothing happened. She frowned and tried again, with the same result. "It won't work!" she complained, causing the voice to sigh again. "It's not working because you are emphasizing the words wrong. You gotta say it like this: __Piros_ Maximos!" _The fire in the oven got crazy again, then calmed down. "Good, I'll try again." Michiru mumbled, concentrating once more. She felt how the magic filled ever single nerve of her body, and when she thought that it was enough, she spoke the words once more. __"Piros Maximos!" _

"Umm…not bad." The voice spoke, while Michiru stared at the hole her fire spell had burnt into the ceiling with horror. "Maybe a little too much passion…" the voice now added, and if Michiru could have seen it's owner, she would have glared at him. "It's your fault! I said it like you did, and now look what happened!" she accused the voice. "It's not!" it defended itself. "I didn't burn a hole into the ceiling, and I spoke the charm twice!" Michiru sighed and apologized: "You're right. It's my own fault…I should stay away from such mighty spells." "No, no, you have talent." The voice shot back. "Talent? Me?" Michiru replied, surprised. "Most certainly. I could teach you some of the most powerful spells this world knows." The voice offered, and Michiru seemed to consider this for a while. Then, she replied: "Sounds good. But first, I want to know who you are. Tell me your name." When the voice answered, Michiru nearly fainted. "Allow me to introduce myself. You're talking to the great Wizard Haruka Tenoh." 


	3. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor 

_"What?" the aqua haired girl finally cried out after a few moments of stunned silence. "But…but…everyone says that you disappeared! And now you're a ghost? Does that mean that you're dead?" "Nope." The voice replied, the air around Michiru moving when it's invisible owner shrugged. "Well…I did disappear. But I'm still in the house." "Huh?" Michiru replied, intelligently. Haruka let out a sigh. "You see…my worst enemy, the Wizard Valieri, banned me into a so-called Spirit Ring during one of our countless fights. Now my body is stuck in there, but my spirit can leave the ring…though I have to stay close to it, if I move too far away, it starts to hurt." "And so you have to stay in the house?" Michiru asked. "Yes. Maybe, if you can find the ring…" she then started. Michiru shrugged. "Easy. Just tell me where it is." Haruka let out a sigh. "I can't! If I do, my spirit will go straight to Nirvana. Valieri made sure that I can't tell anyone." Michiru groaned and covered her eyes with one hand. "Does that mean that I have to search through the whole house?" "Afraid so." Haruka replied. Michiru let out another, much louder groan, and stood up. "Fine then. I'll start searching right now…and you can't even give me any hints or something?" "Nope." Came the reply. Michiru sighed and started her search. _

Three hours later, the aqua haired girl let out a frustrated sigh and fell down on the next best piece of furniture – which appeared to be pretty old and instable. The chair gave in underneath her, and she landed on her bed while Haruka laughed her head off. "This is not funny. Do you want to get out of that ring or not?" Michiru spoke, anger in her voice. Slowly, she got used to her invisible houseguest, but the fact that Haruka seemed to make fun of her 24/7 still bothered her. Haruka stopped laughing and apologized: "Sorry. I forgot to tell you that this chair is more than one hundred years old…" She chuckled again. "Oh, so your forgot, huh? I'd more likely say that you didn't tell me on purpose." Michiru accused the magician. Haruka stayed silent, and the aqua haired girl began to think that she was gone – when suddenly a huge flaming pillar shot down from the roof and burned the floor, only one centimeter from Michirus toes. "Gah!" the aqua haired girl cried out, sliding backwards. "Are you crazy?" she then yelled, waving her fist threateningly. Again, there was no reaction from Haruka; this time, not even the flaming pillar came. "Haruka?" Michiru asked after a few minutes of dead silence. "You still here?" Again, no answer. Now, Michiru was beginning to worry. She walked out of the room and just opened her mouth to call out the magician's name again when all of a sudden a loud shattering noise came from the ground floor. Scared, Michiru moved down the stairs and into the kitchen from where the noise had come from – only to find herself looking at an elderly grey-haired man who was busy with breaking her pots and jugs. "Hey!" the aqua haired girl cried out in anger. "Who are you? And why are you breaking my things?!" The man simply ignored her, grabbed the next jug and threw it to the ground, staring at the sad remains of it for a while. "Stop that!" Michiru now cried out, hurrying over to the guy and reaching out to grab him. As soon as her skin came into contact with the man's hand, something that felt like a small bolt of lightning hit her, and she got thrown backwards until the wall stopped her not all too gentle. "Ouch…" The aqua haired girl groaned, holding her aching back while she came to her feet again. "Leave me alone, young one!" the old man now barked at her, his eyes full of anger. "Where is my ring?" "Huh?" Michiru replied, blinking as if she had no clue what the man was talking about. "What ring? I don't have any rings!" "The Spirit Ring! It was somewhere here in the kitchen, but now it's gone, so where is it?" Michiru pretended to think about it, already concentrating to have her revenge on the guy. "I really don't… _Piro!"__ The last word suddenly set the man's long beard on fire, and he yelped, hitting down on the burning hair with both hands until the fire had died. "Why you little…" He growled, raising his hand where a bright blue ball of energy formed. Before Michiru could react, he threw the ball towards her, and the aqua haired girl already prepared for a flash of pain. _"Protectus!"___ Haruka's voice suddenly came, and the ball hit an unseen barrier before it ricocheted back and towards the old magician, who ducked in shock. The ball hit the wall (A/N: That rhymed! *LOL*) and vanished, leaving a black burnt circle behind. "Tenoh!" the old man cried out as soon as he had recovered from his gone-wrong spell. "Why can you still do magic? You are caught in the ring!" Haruka laughed, and suddenly, the magician's beard caught fire again. "Seems like you made a mistake when you locked me in, Valieri." The wizard replied while Valieri tried to put the fire out, though with no avail. Finally he came up with the great idea to use water, and after a short spell, a small black cloud formed over his head and started to rain down on his burning beard. "Very creative." Haruka remarked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Tell me where the ring is!" the old magician now yelled at Michiru, already forming another ball of energy between his hands. Michiru poked her tongue out at him and replied: "Save your energy, you can't hit me! I'm still behind the barrier!" Valieri grumbled when he realized that his opponent was right, and the ball vanished again. "I suggest you leave now." Haruka's voice came again, startling both Michiru and Valieri. "Before your beard catches fire again." Valieri mumbled something unintelligible and vanished in a cloud of blue smoke while Michiru looked into the direction where she expected Haruka. "Thanks for saving me." She softly spoke, smiling. "Don't mention it. Now, can you search on?" Haruka asked in return, and Michiru sighed before she started her search again. _


	4. The Ring

Chapter 3: The Ring

„I found it!" Michiru cried out after two more hours of searching, holding up a silver ring with a blood red ruby. "Yes!" Harukas voice came from the left, causing the aqua haired girl  to flinch. "Now we just have to find out how you can get me out." The blonde continued, but suddenly, there was a mischief glint in Michirus eyes. "First, I want to try out something else…" the aqua haired girl mumbled – before she put the ring on. "Hey!" Haruka cried out, her voice sounding quite irritated. "What are you doing?" "Just testing if the rumours I heard are true." Michiru replied, smirking. "And what rumours would that be?" Haruka asked back, and Michiru could swear that if she would be able to see the Magician, she would be frowning. "That you have to fulfil all of my wishes as long as I'm wearing the ring." The aqua haired girl informed the wizard, her proud clearly shining through her voice. "I swear, I'll toast that chatty woman!" Haruka cursed, causing Michiru to raise her eyebrows in surprise. "It was Roberta who told you that, right?" Michiru nodded, giggling. "Well, she was right…well not totally. I have to fulfil you three wishes." The magician informed the aqua haired girl, who immediately started to beam. "Well, three is better than none, right? Let's start, my first wish is…umm…" she trailed off and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. Haruka chuckled and spoke into the young woman's ear: "You don't have to make them immediately. I was locked up in that ring for such a long time now, it won't kill me if I have to wait a little longer to be free." "Okay." Michiru replied happily, before she awed at the ring. "It's beautiful…will it be destroyed when you're freed?" "Nah, I don't think so." Haruka replied, her voice sounding lightly amused. "You can keep it if you want after I got out of it." "Aw thanks!" the aqua haired girl cried out, right now wanting nothing more than to hug the magician. But since she couldn't do that, she just decided to tell her about it. "You know, if I would be able to see you, I would hug you now." For a while, it was quiet in the room, and Michiru already started to wonder if she had said the wrong thing, when Haruka finally spoke up. "Wait a moment." The air around Michiru suddenly seemed to be full of lightning bolts, and an odd humming sound filled the room. And then, all of a sudden, the aqua haired girl could feel how two surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Smiling, Michiru returned the embrace, and though she felt a little stupid since she still couldn't see the person she was hugging, it felt more than good. "Like that?" Harukas voice came, and Michiru nodded. "Exactly…" She closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being held. Then, she could feel how the air around her became thinner, and the feeling of being held vanished. "Sorry." Harukas exhausted sounding voice came. "I couldn't keep it up as long as I wanted to…" "It's okay." Michiru quickly replied, giving a reassuring smile. "As soon as you are free again, you can hug me as often as you want to." "Why young Lady, was that an offer?" Haruka shot back, her voice full of mischief. Michiru fluttered her eyelashes and replied: "If you want to…" Haruka coughed, then stayed silent again. "Well…", the blonde finally spoke, "I need to rest a little now…this powered me out." "Okay." Michiru agreed, looking at the chaos Valieri had left behind with a sigh. "I'll clean this in the meantime…" she then spoke, her voice full of self pity. Haruka chuckled once more, then the room stayed silent.

Two hours later, Michiru had finished cleaning and let out a loud yawn, rubbing her eyes. She dust herself off, small splinters of pots falling to the ground, and walked into the bedroom, hoping that Haruka would let her find some sleep this time. Slowly, the aqua haired girl crawled into the bed and covered herself with the fluffy blanket, already waiting for the magician to throw her out again. Nothing happened, and soon, the aqua haired girl had drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Michiru awoke to the sun shining into her face. She groaned, rolled over and tried to sleep on, with no succeed though. "Good morning." Harukas voice came  from somewhere near the door. Michiru smiled and replied: "Good morning to you too. Umm…I don't know if I should ask you if you slept well now." Haruka chuckled. "I did. Well…let's say I rested well." Michiru smiled before she asked the question that had been on her mind ever since the fight with Valieri: "Haruka? Could you teach me that spell you used? The one you protected me with." Haruka stayed silent for a few moments, then replied: "Yes…should be possible. Come on, get out of bed." Michiru climbed out of the bed, rubbing her eyes. "So what do I have to do?" she asked as soon as she was fully awake. "Concentrate." Haruka replied, her invisible smirk clearly shining through her voice. "Concentrate until you feel the energy inside you…" Michiru closed her eyes, concentrating as hard as possible. She felt how a wave of energy built itself up inside her, and the air around her started to produce an odd deep humming sound. "And now", Haruka whispered into her ear, "say the word I said. As strong as you can, with all your heart!" _"Protectus!"Michiru cried out, and in the next second, a magic barrier formed itself in front of her. "Well done." Haruka spoke, her voice full of pride. "You have talent…as soon as I'm free, I would like to teach you." "Oh yes please!" Michiru cried out, happily. Haruka just chuckled, then the barrier vanished again, leaving Michiru pouting and Haruka chuckling even more._


	5. First Wish

Chapter 4: First Wish

After another hour of training, Michiru was able to form a larger barrier which stayed longer, much to her happiness – and to the pride of Haruka. "You are even more talented then I thought." The wizard complimented her student, causing Michiru to giggle and blush. "Thanks, Haruka." She then spoke, smiling, hoping that she smiled into the right direction. "But we should stop for today." Haruka then continued, her voice suddenly filled with worry. "If you train to much, you could collapse from exhaustion. It happened to me once, when I was younger." Michiru nodded, suddenly feeling awfully tired. "I think it's showing already…" she mumbled, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Better lay down a little." Haruka advised her. "And take a short nap." Michiru nodded, yawning again and walking over to her bed. She let herself fall into it, immediately drifting off into dreamland. 

When the aqua haired girl woke up again, the sun's position showed her that it was afternoon, probably soon evening. The grumbling of her stomach tore Michiru from her daytime musings, and she hurried down into the kitchen to get herself something to eat. "Slept well?" Harukas voice came, causing the aqua haired girl to jump a little. "Yes," she replied as soon s she had calmed down again, "like a rock." Haruka chuckled at that, and Michiru let out a small sigh. "Don't laugh at me!" She then demanded, earning a not totally serious "I'm sorry." There was silence for a few moments, then Michiru spoke up again. "Haruka…I want to make my first wish." "Yeah? So make it." Haruka replied. Michirus eyes concentrated on the ring on her finger when she slowly spoke: "I wish…that you are no longer invisible to me."

For a few moments, there was dead silence, then the air started to hum as if millions of bees were in the room. Multicoloured sparks flew through the room, and Michiru took a few steps back, already fearing that she had caused great disaster with her wish. Then, two meters away from her, two feet appeared, clad with black leather boots, followed by the appearance of muscular legs clad with a dark blue trouser. Next thing that came to view was a silver belt, the trademark of all wizards, followed by a pretty athletic upper body and strong arms, also clad in blue. And then, Harukas head finally became visible, and Michiru gasped when she saw how handsome the wizard was. The most fascinating thing about Harukas face were her teal, intense eyes; the cutest thing – in Michirus opinion – was the tousled blonde hair. "My God." Michiru now whispered, her eyes wide. "I never would've thought that you are…so handsome…" Haruka laughed and stepped closer to the aqua haired girl, and that was when Michiru realized that she could see the sun shine through the wizard's body. Her eyes widened until Haruka feared that they might fall out of their sockets, and she took one step back. "Hey…are you okay?" the blonde asked, worry in her voice. "I…I can see the sun shining through your body!" Michiru cried out, freaked out to no end. Haruka laughed and replied: "Yeah, that's because this is not my real body. It's just some kind of…image, I guess. And yes, I do look like that in reality, before you ask." Michiru calmed down again and even managed a little smile. "Good, because I like the way you look." She then informed the blonde, who coughed. If her ghostly image would have been able to blush, it surely would have done that now. 

"So…" Michiru asked after standing and staring at Haruka for a few minutes, "will you stay visible forever now?" Haruka nodded, smiling. "Yeah…unless you wish for me to vanish again, that is." "Of course not!" Michiru shot back, grinning. "Why should I?" Haruka shrugged and grinned at the aqua haired girl. "Who knows? Maybe you'll get annoyed with me." Michiru gave her a cocky smile. "Haruka, dear, nothing can be as annoying as hearing your voice and not being able to see you." Haruka raised one eyebrow while she spoke: "I'll take that as a compliment now…" Michiru giggled and nodded. "It was one…well…sorta." The blonde grinned at her friend, who grinned back…when suddenly a loud scream from the door interrupted the moment: "HARUKA!"

Both Haruka and Michiru flinched and spun around, finding themselves face to face with Roberta, the old woman who had visited Michiru the day she had moved in. "…hi Roberta." Haruka finally spoke, giving the old woman a friendly smile. Roberta laughed with joy and started to hurry towards Haruka with surprising speed, considering her age, and Michirus eyes widened when she realized what the old woman intended to do. "Roberta, don't…!" she cried out, but it was too late. Roberta tried to hug the magician, with the end effect that she sailed right through the blonde and landed on the ground with a loud THUD. "Don't try to hug her." Michiru finished her sentence, letting out a small sigh, while Haruka cracked up laughing. 


	6. Attack And Thievery

Chapter 5:  Attack And Thievery 

"So you're stuck inside the ring?"  Roberta asked, awe in her voice. Haruka nodded, letting out a sigh.  "Yeah … and we have to find out how to free me."  Michiru looked at the blonde and nodded.  "As soon as possible."  She then added.  All three women let out a sigh, and Haruka hung her head low.  "Being stuck inside that ring just sucks."  She announced before looking up again and letting out another sigh.  "Probably."  Roberta replied, smiling at the blonde wizard.  "I'm lucky that it's not me who's stuck inside."  Haruka glared at the old woman, shooting back:  "You're as charming as ever, Roberta."  Michiru giggled and shook her head at the two fighting women, while Roberta and Haruka glared at each other – all in good fun of course.  And that was when a bright blue ball of energy came flying through the window and hit Michiru, hitting her in the  chest and throwing her backwards. 

"Michiru!" Haruka cried out, shock in her voice, while Roberta jumped to her feet, worry plastered all over her wrinkled face.  Haruka's eyes widened when the door opened and Valieri casually walked in, giving the three women a smug grin.  Michiru slowly sat up, groaning in pain, while smoke rose from the burnt spot on her chest.  Valieri walked over to the aqua-haired girl, but before he could reach her, Haruka blocked his way, glaring at him.  "Stop right there, unless you want to get fried by a bolt of lightning."  Valieri just smiled before he replied:  "Not this time, Tenoh. I did my homework."  With that, he raised his hand, and suddenly, something that looked like a cage of blue energy formed around the blonde.  Haruka's eyes widened in shock, and when she smashed her fist against the cage-like thing, she screamed in pain and fell to her knees, her ghostly image starting to flicker.  "Haruka!" Roberta cried out, earning a cold glare from Valieri.  "You better stay where you are, old woman, or I'll make you drop dead."  He then threatened before walking over to Michiru, who still wasn't back to full consciousness.  The wizard grinned when he pulled the ring off Michiru's finger and put it on his own hand.  "No."  Haruka groaned, still on her knees and caught in the energetic cage, her eyes full of fear and terror. "No …" Valieri laughed and snapped his fingers, making the cage disappear.  "Now come with me, Haruka."  He then ordered while he started walking towards the door.  Much against her will, Haruka had to follow him.  The blonde looked back at Michiru one last time, her eyes full of grief, before Valieri walked out of the door, dragging Haruka with him.

"We have to get her back."  Michiru spoke while Roberta tended to the burnt flesh on her chest, rubbing her special "Roberta Salve For Everything", like she had called it, on it.  The old woman now nodded, her eyes filled with determination.  "Oh yes.  We can't allow Valieri to keep the ring, who knows what he will do with it … and to Haruka."  Michiru let out a sigh while Roberta bandaged her chest and nodded.  "True … he has three wishes.  He could wish for anything!  And Haruka has no choice, she has to grant them." Roberta suddenly had an odd glint in her eyes. "Well, Michiru … if we get the ring back … think you could lend it to me for a while?  I want three wishes too!" Michiru chuckled and shrugged. "We'll have to ask Haruka about it, but now let's make up a plan how to get the ring back."

"This is not what I meant!" Valieri hollered, staring at the dozens of rats that sat in front of him, looking up with what seemed like worship in their brown eyes.  Haruka chuckled at his anger and replied:  "You wished to be king.  You didn't say what kind of king, so I made you the king of rats, which seemed appropriate for me."  Valieri glared at the blonde, who just smirked back at him, challenging him with her glare.  "You think you can mess with me, huh?"  Valieri snarled, his anger clearly showing through his voice.  He stood up and ran one hand through his long white beard, walking towards the door.  "I'll leave for a while now." He announced.  "Better think about how you grant my next wish, if you don't want to suffer from terrible pain."  With that, the magician left the house, leaving Haruka behind with an expression of sheer hate and anger in her eyes.

"There he lives." Roberta whispered, pointing to the large house that stood close to the main gates of Montefoglio. The two women quickly ducked behind a large tree when the door opened and Valieri came walking out of the house, marching off into the village. "He wasn't wearing the ring." Michiru whispered with glee. "That means that he must have left it at home! This is our chance, Roberta." The elderly woman nodded, and quickly, the two of them sneaked over to the house, pushed the door open and entered. 


	7. Fatal Wish

Chapter 6:  Fatal Wish

"I wonder where he is hiding the ring."  Roberta whispered to Michiru, raising her eyebrows while she spoke. Michiru just opened her mouth to give a reply when all of a sudden Haruka's voice came, making both women jump:  "Thank the Gods that you came!"  Michiru twirled around and glared at the wizard's ghostly image, before scolding her:  "Haruka!  Don't just pop up like that!"  Haruka shrugged and moved closer to the two women, letting out a happy sigh.  "Get the ring, so we can leave this horrid place."  The blonde commanded, while Michiru and Roberta exchanged somehow annoyed looks.  "Valieri's wishes are driving me crazy."  Haruka now added, and both Roberta and Michiru let out a sigh.  "Well, if we knew where the ring was, it'd be easier to find it."  Michiru then spoke, causing Haruka to sigh.  "Yes ... but I can't tell you.  I like my life, you know."  Both Haruka and Michiru let out a sigh before Roberta and the aqua-haired girl started their search.  They rummaged through the whole house; Roberta even crawled under Valieri's bed to check if maybe he had hidden it there, but all she found was dust, spiders, dust, and even more dust.  The old woman just came crawling out from under the bed again, when Michiru let out a yelp:  "I found it!"  Haruka and Roberta looked at each other, a slow grin slowly spreading over their faces, before they hurried over to where Michiru stood, triumphantly holding the ring up into the air.  "Yes!"  Haruka cried out, happiness in her voice.  "Quick, let's go, before Valieri ..." "Before Valieri what?"  The old magician's voice came from the door, causing all three women to flinch, which looked kinda strange in Haruka's case, considering the fact that she's a ghost.  "Comes back home?"  The old magician now finished the sentence, taking one step towards Michiru, who quickly put the ring on.  "I want to make my second wish."  The aqua-haired girl spoke, her eyes concentrating on Valieri.  Next to her, Haruka grinned and nodded, but the expression on her face turned into pure horror when she heard what Michiru said next.  "I wish that Valieri is sent ... to the other side of the world, and that he can never come back!"  "No."  Haruka whispered, feeling how her hands came up against her will.  "No!  Michiru!  Take it back!  Take the wish back!"  She then yelled out, her voice full of desperation.  "Eh ... ?" Michiru replied intelligently, not getting what Haruka meant.  Then, blue fire shot out of the blonde's fingertips, encasing Valieri. A loud, FLUP like sound could be heard, and then the magician was gone, leaving nothing but thin air behind. 

Haruka fell to her knees, staring at where Valieri had been standing one second before with horror in her eyes.  "Haruka ... ?"  Michiru spoke, slightly worried, while walking closer to the blonde.  "Are you alright?"  "No!"  Haruka snapped at her, her voice full of unexpected anger.  "How can I be alright after what you did?!"  Michiru gasped, feeling how anger welled up inside her too.  "What do you mean, after what I did?!  I got rid of Valieri for us!"  Haruka shot a death glare at the aqua-haired woman before she replied, her voice dangerously calm and low.  "And Valieri was the only one who knew how to free me.  Do you understand now?"  Suddenly, all the colour drained from Michiru's face when realization dawned in her brain.  "No."  The aqua-haired woman whispered.  "No ..."  Haruka just turned her back on her, staying silent and not reacting to the apologies Michiru whispered out to her.  "I'm sorry, Haruka ... I didn't know ... I'm so sorry ..."  "Just shut up."  Haruka replied, her voice hoarse.  Slowly, the blonde turned around and looked at Michiru.  "Allow me to become invisible again."  She softly spoke.  "I need some time alone now."  Michiru slowly nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Haruka's ghostly image started to fade, and soon the blonde wasn't visible to the two women anymore.  "Come on, Michiru."  Roberta softly spoke, putting an arm around the now heavily crying aqua-haired woman, "let's go home."

Michiru sat in the comfiest chair of her house, staring off into the distance.  She didn't know if Haruka now was in the same room with her watching, or if she was somewhere else in the house.  "Haruka ..."  She now softly spoke, hoping that the blonde was there and could hear her,  "I'm so sorry for what I did ... and I understand if you hate me now.  If you want me to move out, just tell me, and I'll do it.  But ... I just want to let you know ... I really started to like you in the past days, and ... I just wish that you can forgive me someday for what I did.  I ruined your life, and I'm sorry."  For a few minutes, there was silence, and Michiru already feared that she had talked for nothing, when finally Haruka's voice came.  "I don't hate you."  The blonde's ghostly figure appeared next to Michiru, looking down on her with a semi-friendly expression.  "I never could."  Michiru looked up at her, tears shimmering in her eyes.  "I'm sorry."  She whispered, before she softly started to cry.  "So sorry ..." Haruka just gave her a weak smile.  "Stop crying ... we'll find a way."  She then spoke, trying to give her voice a reassuring sound.  "We'll find a way to get me out."  Michiru nodded, still crying, and right at that moment, Haruka wanted nothing more than to hold and comfort her - and all the time knowing that this was nearly impossible.


	8. Someone To Love

Chapter 7: Someone To Love

Michiru closed the fifth book she finally had read through and rubbed her burning eyes, letting out a sigh. Next to her, Roberta sighed too and closed her book, too. "Found anything?" Michiru asked before she let out a yawn. Much to her dismay, Roberta shook her head. "No…you?" Michiru shook her head too, and both women let out a simultaneous sigh. As if that had been her command, Haruka appeared out of nowhere between them, raising her eyebrows. "I assume you found nothing." The blonde then spoke while her eyebrows wandered back to their natural position. Michiru sighed _again and spoke: "No. You could help us anyway, you know." Haruka chuckled and replied: "And how? It's kinda hard to turn pages when you are a ghost like me." "Oh." Michiru answered intelligently. "True. Well…we've read all the books we found about magic, but we found nothing about Spirit Rings." Haruka groaned and did one of her little "Ghost-Tricks", like Michiru called them: the blonde swung her feet upwards without any warning and ended up floating in the air. Roberta giggled at that while Michiru just shook her head, having seen this one time too often to find it still amusing. "We've got to find a way to free Haruka as soon as possible." The aqua haired girl spoke, looking at her floating friend. "It gets kinda annoying to have a ghostly magician in your house." "In _my _house." Haruka reminded her, earning another snort. "Only because it's __your house, it doesn't mean that you can float in on me while I'm taking a bath and wear nothing than my birthday suit." If Haruka would have been free and fully human now, she probably would have blushed. "Well…it was a nice sight." She then spoke, her voice dripping with charm. Now it was Michirus turn to blush, and since she was fully human, she did. Roberta giggled and winked at Haruka. "Be glad that you didn't float in on __me bathing, that would have been a not so nice sight." Haruka shuddered visibly at that image and nodded. "No offence, Roberta…but I do prefer seeing a naked Michiru over a naked you." The old woman giggled again before she replied: "No offence taken, Haruka. I am seventy-three after all." All three laughed at that, and Haruka shook her head before she floated over to where Michiru sat. "You still have one wish, I hope you didn't forget." Michiru shook her head and smiled at the blonde. "No, I didn't. But I still have no clue would I should wish for." Suddenly, hope gleamed up in Roberta's eyes. "Can I borrow the ring?" the elderly woman asked. Haruka and Michiru exchanged a look before Michiru pulled the ring off and gave it to her friend. "Thanks!" Roberta cried out, putting the ring on. Haruka grinned at her before she spoke: "I'm all yours now, Roberta." The elderly woman beamed again before she closed her eyes and spoke: "At first…I wish for my healthy good teeth to come back." Haruka raised both eyebrows before performing a few complicated figures with one hand. Seconds later, Roberta's mouth was full of healthy, white teeth. "Yay!" the elderly woman cried out, jumping up with happiness. "Finally I can eat my beloved pork again!" Both Haruka and Michiru laughed at that while Roberta pondered over what her next wish should be. Suddenly, a little light bulb appeared over the elderly woman's head. "Oh, I know I know! I wish for a nice man to come and be my lover!" "Your age?" Haruka asked, barely able to keep her laughter inside. "Of course. A younger one would leave me soon." Roberta informed the blonde, who finally started to laugh before she performed another little magic. "He'll be at your house tomorrow. Make sure you don't send him away." The blonde added with a wink. Roberta smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Haruka! And now, my third wish…I wish that everything in my house that is somehow broken or will break soon is repaired." Haruka nodded, making a few more movements; a loud rumbling sound could be heard from the direction of Roberta's house, then the rumbling stopped and Haruka smiled. "All done." "Thank you very much, Haruka!" Roberta cried out before taking the ring off and giving it back to Michiru. "There ya go. I don't need the ring anymore." "Why thank you." Michiru replied, putting it back on with a smile. Roberta said her goodbye to the two women, declaring that she had to eat pork as soon as possible, and left. As soon as she was gone, Michirus smile faded, and a somehow sad expression entered her eyes. "Hey." Haruka spoke, immediately sensing that something was bothering her friend. "Are you okay?" Michiru nodded, then shook her head. "Yes. No. Well, sorta…" "Want to talk about it?" Haruka gently asked. Michiru stayed silent for a few moments before she finally spoke up. "It's just…Roberta wished for a new love, and will get it…I just want someone to love too." "You could always wish for it." Haruka replied, though her heart ached when she said that. _Can't you love me? _Michiru shook her head. "No. I want it to be true love…not love that comes from a wish." "I see…" Haruka replied thoughtfully, before giving the aqua haired girl a cheerful smile. "You'll find someone one day, Michiru. Maybe already tomorrow, a nice man will show up on your doorstep and…" "Who said that it has to be a man?" Michiru replied, smiling mysteriously before she stood up and left Haruka behind, stunned.  _


	9. Freedom

Chapter 8: Freedom

Later that day, both Haruka and Michiru were in the living room, with Michiru reading a book while Haruka just floated around aimlessly, obviously bored. Suddenly, Michirus head shot up, her eyes widening. "Haruka! I got an idea!" the aqua haired girl cried out. Haruka stopped floating and looked at her friend. "Which would be?" the magician then asked, not knowing what she should await. "I could try to use my last wish to free you!" Michiru spoke, her eyes shining with happiness. Harukas ghostly image whacked herself on the forehead. "Right! Why didn't I think of this…no." the blonde suddenly declined, shaking her head. "Why not?" Michiru asked, her voice filling with disappointment. "Because it's not right." Haruka replied softly, looking down on her feet. "You should use your last wish to make yourself happy, not to free me." "But it would make me happy to free you!" Michiru shot back, hoping that this would convince the blonde. "And what if you regret it later?" Haruka asked instead of simply fulfilling the wish. "What if I'm not the way you want me to be, and you regret it that you freed me?" Michiru shook her head. "No, Haruka. I'll never regret it." There was silence for a few minutes after Michiru had finished talking, then Haruka spoke up. "Okay. Do it then…set me free, Michiru." Michiru looked at Haruka's ghostly image smiling before she spoke the wish that should change Harukas and her life forever. "I wish that you are freed from the ring, Haruka." 

Haruka stared unbelievingly down at herself, her eyes following the red and blue flashes of lightning that encircled her, running all over her body. Strangely enough, it didn't hurt; the only thing she felt was a tingling sensation running through her nerves. "It works!" Michiru cried out, her voice full of happiness. Her mood changed though when Haruka suddenly screamed, the tingling sensation she had felt before turning into terrible pain. The blonde fell to her knees, clutching her head with both hands, thick pearls of sweat forming on her brow. "Haruka!" Michiru cried out, her voice full of fear. _"Haruka!"__ Finally, after a seemingly endless time, the coloured lightning stopped running over the wizard's body, and Haruka let out a small groan while she put her hands down, supporting herself with them. "Are you okay?" Michiru now asked, her voice full of worry. "Haruka, are you…oh my God!" the blonde looked up at Michirus last shocked cry, not knowing what upset her friend that much. "What…what is it?" she finally asked, while Michiru took one step back. "I…I can see you." The aqua haired girl now stammered, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "I mean…see you completely. Not the ghostly image…_you." _Haruka looked down at herself, her mouth opening when she realized that Michiru was right. She was completely there…she was free._

"I can't believe it worked!" Haruka cried out, pulling the grinning Michiru into a bone crushing bear hug. "I'm free! I'm free! Yay!" The blonde danced around the room, not letting go of the aqua haired girl while she did. "Haruka!" Michiru laughed, trying to free herself. "Haruka, let go of me!" "Nope!" Haruka replied, grinning down at the smaller woman. Michiru grinned back up, and their eyes met. For a few seconds, there was silence while sparks flew through the air. Then, Haruka slowly bent down until her lips met Michirus, capturing them in a soft, innocent kiss. For one terrible moment, Michiru didn't respond to it, and Haruka already feared that maybe she had went too far; then, Michiru put both arms around Harukas neck, pulling her closer while the kiss deepened. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the two women pulled apart, both a  little out of breath. "I've wanted this…for such a long time." Michiru whispered, looking up at the taller blonde with sparkling eyes. Haruka just smiled and pulled her closer, holding her tight. "Me too." The blonde then whispered, gently stroking Michirus back. "I love you." Michiru whispered into Harukas ear, earning a smile and an also whispered "I love you too" in reply. The two women kissed once more before they let go of each other again, both grinning from ear to ear. "Now…" Michiru then spoke after a few moments of silence, "after all that time of being locked up in a ring, you probably smell a little. What do you think about taking a bath…with me?" Haruka beamed and nodded. "Great idea. Let's go!" And with that, the two women headed over to the bathroom, grinning at each other from ear to ear all the time. 


	10. No Regrets

Epilogue: No Regrets

„No, not like that! You gotta make the last move like _this." Haruka scolded while taking Michirus hands into hers. "Just follow my movements now." She then commanded. Michiru nodded and allowed the magician to lead her; after a row of complicated figures performed with both hands, a bolt of lightning suddenly shot from Michirus fingertips, nearly hitting Robertas roof. "Hey!" the old woman's voice came floating over the fence, "watch where those lightning goes!" "Sorry!" Haruka and Michiru shouted back before both laughed and Haruka let go of Michirus hands. "Well, now you know how to produce lightning." The blonde spoke with a wink. Michiru nodded and smiled, looking up at her taller partner.  Haruka smiled back, and the couple shared a short kiss. "I love you." The blonde whispered after they had parted again, earning another smile and a whispered "Love you too" in return. There were a few moments of silence until Haruka finally spoke up again, her voice soft and slightly worried all of a sudden. "Michiru…tell me, did you ever regret that you used you last wish to free me?" Michiru looked at her lover slightly shocked. "Of course not, Haruka! What gave you that idea?" Haruka grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just worried, I guess…" she let out a sigh. "You could have wished for everything. Health, unlimited money…whatever. Instead you decided to free me." Michiru smiled while she replied: "I decided to free you because I cared for you, Haruka. And because I fell for you." Haruka blushed and grinned at her partner, her happiness literally shining from her eyes. The couple kissed again, and after this kiss, it was Michiru who spoke up. "I never had any regrets, Haruka. No regrets at all." Haruka nodded and pulled Michiru into a loving embrace, holding her tight. _"No regrets…" _the blonde thought to herself, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. __"No regrets, and together forever. Finally, I found my significant other…and I'll never let her go again." After making this oath to herself, Haruka finally let go of Michiru and smiled down at her once more…both women women feeling happier than they ever had felt before in their live. _

THE END!!! :-) 


End file.
